


the lucky girl isn't a girl at all

by jaimelannister



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, because every ship needs a Hogwarts AU right???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannister/pseuds/jaimelannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they'd had an alarm clock, none of this would have ever happened.  But where's the fun in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lucky girl isn't a girl at all

Light is streaming through the windows, falling directly across Jesse’s face, rudely making itself known and refusing to shut itself off despite his mumbled protests.  It’s warm, strangely so, here in bed, so nice and warm that despite the fact that it’s almost summer, he just wants to stay right here in this little cocoon and never get up.  Yes, staying here would be quite nice, thank you, and he can’t believe that he forgot to pull the hangings on his bed again.  He really should know better by now.

But…

The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons.  Which means there is no natural light.  Which means there should be no light streaming in anywhere, especially not directly on his face.

After seven years at Hogwarts, Jesse’s learned not to bolt upright when something’s amiss.  Better to just roll over and ignore the problem and let someone else fix it, or let whoever was playing said prank get bored with his lack of reaction and leave him be.  And when he rolls into another person when he employed this tactic, a smile broke across his face.

That’s better.

He loops an arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him closer, his grin widening when Blaine, still asleep, moved closer to him.  It is instinctual, apparently, for Blaine to shift closer to him, even while he sleeps.  It’s always been that way, even from the moment Blaine had come to Hogwarts and Jesse had deemed him worthy of his attention.  Nobody had understood it, why a third year Slytherin cared so much about a first year Hufflepuff, but Jesse reasoned that Blaine showed potential.  (Plus he’d told all his friends he wanted an easily manipulated sidekick to do his bidding, and they’d all seemed to understand that.)

Except now that they’re older, even if they are still young in the eyes of most, that seems so silly.  Blaine is anything but easily manipulated, even if he had followed Jesse around like a lost puppy dog for almost the entirety of his first year.  Jesse had learned as much in the following years, when Blaine had held his own and become more of a friend than a sidekick.

And then…

Well.  Nobody knows about this particular aspect of their relationship.  And don’t look at him like that; it had been a mutual decision.  Much less awkward if people think they’re just friends.  They can deal with the repercussions once Blaine’s left Hogwarts and Jesse’s already made it big somewhere, because nobody looks at you funny if you’re famous and announce that you’ve been  ~~sleeping with~~  dating your best friend for three years.

Don’t look at him like that, either.  It will be three years once Blaine’s done with school, not three years now.  Honestly, people.

Jesse snuggles a bit closer, pressing his lips to the crook of Blaine’s neck, chuckling when the other stirred.  Blaine shifts even closer, pressing himself against Jesse, turning his contented smile into a smirk because, oh, right, they’re still not wearing anything.

As excited as he is to be leaving soon, Jesse really isn’t looking forward to giving this up.  They’ve started coming to the Room of Requirement, their designated meeting place, and just spending as much time as they wanted together.  Sometimes they did homework, sometimes they studied, sometimes they studied each other, and sometimes they just merely existed in the same space.  It is something Jesse loves, which is scary because love is supposed to be a foreign concept to him, and go figure that he would figure that out now that there are only three NEWTs between him and the end of Hogwarts.

Wait…

“Blaine!” he shouts, pulling away and whacking the other on the arm.  ”Get the fuck out of bed, Blaine, we’ve got tests!”

Blaine jumps, then curls up into a tiny ball, making sleepy noises that on any other day would make Jesse pull him into his arms, stroke his hair, and tell him to sleep.  But not today.  Today Jesse makes a mad grab for a pair of underwear and doesn’t even care that these are definitely Blaine’s.  He pulls them on anyway.

“Get the fuck up!”  He hits Blaine again, this time getting a response in the form of a very sleepy Blaine struggling to sit up.  ”Blaine, you’ve got your fucking OWLs in…”  Jesse checks his watch.  ”Five minutes ago.”

“Fuck!” Blaine echoes his preferred curse, stumbling out of bed and swiping up a pair of pants, apparently not even bothering to even look for a pair of underwear.  Any other day Jesse would have teased him, told him he was making things too easy, but this time both of their futures depended on them getting down to their designated classrooms five… six minutes ago.

Pants are zipped up and shirts are buttoned as they run around the room, grabbing their possessions at random and hoping that, if they forget something, the room will give it back to them upon their return.  Then they’re running, sprinting, booking it down the hallway, fingers still fumbling with buttons and then ties as they attempt to make themselves look presentable, even though Jesse’s caught his shirt in his fly and Blaine’s buttons are one off.  And neither of them has his sweater.  Or robe, for that matter.

They go their separate ways once they reach the first floor, stopping in the middle of the deserted hallway purely out of habit to kiss each other.  Then they’re off again, Blaine running to the right and Jesse to the left, bursting into their classrooms at the same exact moment, both mumbling apologies and flushing bright red at the stares.  They get reprimanded, of course, but if either professor has something to say about their state of dress, neither says anything.  And Jesse and Blaine sit in their respective classrooms and take their respective end-of-year-exams.

It takes Jesse a few minutes to gather his thoughts and remember which test he is taking, but once he does, he goes about his business, no problem.  He isn’t even the last one to finish; he has a few minutes to spare and a few others are still bent over their papers.

So he leaves, turning in his papers and getting a very stern look from the proctor as he does so, but he pays this no mind.  He wonders if Blaine has had the same luck, so he wanders down the other end of the corridor, but finds that door still shut, the small window covered, so he can’t see in.  Rather than hang around an empty hallway, Jesse decides that he’s hungry, so he heads for the Great Hall.

It’s almost the end of lunchtime, apparently, because students are sitting in small clumps as opposed to four giant masses of people at each table.  People stare as he walks towards the Slytherin table, some even letting their mouths fall open and half-chewed food to fall into their laps.  He knows it’s because he probably looks disheveled and messy and like he just fucked his brains out, not at all like he’d just sat a NEWT exam, but he still doesn’t care.

 _Let them stare,_  he thinks.   _Let them stare and wonder who the lucky girl is_.  A smirk breaks across his face, because imagine what would happen if they find out that it isn’t a lucky girl at all, but one very special boy.  He sits with a group of other seventh years at his house table, pulling a dish towards him and grabbing a sandwich, paying no mind to what kind of sandwich it actually is.

Silence falls upon the soft conversation his friends had been holding.  He looks up, mouth full, and asks thickly, “What?”  He chews and swallows as best he can, then chuckles, adding, “It’s not like you’ve never seen this before.”

They look at each other, apparently unwilling to answer, so Jesse just shrugs and goes back to his sandwich.  Then he hears sniggers, so he looks up again, also with his mouth full, and gives them a look that plainly orders them to explain.

“Nice tie,” one of them says through a laugh.  Jesse frowns, then he looks down and his eyes widen when he’s not met with the emerald green that usually hangs around his neck, but the dull gold of Hufflepuff.

“So who is it?” one of the boys further down the table asks.  ”It can’t be Pierce because you have standards, and you don’t sleep with floozies.”  Jesse glares at him, noticing that a fifth year girl further down the table is doing the same.

“She’s not a floozy,” Jesse insists, because Brittany Pierce is a friend of Blaine’s and she really is a very nice girl who just has an unfortunate tendency to sleep with anyone who asks.

“So it is her, then!” someone decides, and Jesse rolls his eyes and goes back to his sandwich.  Let them think whatever they want.  It’s not like they’ll ever find out who it is he’s actually with.  Just because he’s wearing Blaine’s tie and Blaine probably grabbed his doesn’t mean…

Hang on.

He looks up, scanning the room for any sign of the other boy, but he doesn’t spot him.  He’s not at the Hufflepuff table, and he’s not sitting with his two friends in Ravenclaw, and he’d sooner come over and sit with Jesse than sit with anyone at the Gryffindor table because he knows how Jesse feels about it when he talks to some of them.  So it’s safe to assume that Blaine is still in his exam.

So Jesse gets up from the table and starts for the door.  He’s halfway there when Blaine decides to walk in, still with his buttons one off and wearing Jesse’s Slytherin tie around his neck.  They both come to a halt, staring at each other, because Blaine clearly hasn’t realized what had happened until this very second and Jesse is just now realizing that green is a very nice color on Blaine, thank you very much.

“Jesse,” Blaine starts, speaking softly, as if the entire Great Hall wasn’t already staring at them, “you’re wearing my tie.”

“I can see that,” Jesse feigns calm, reaching forward and grabbing his tie, loosening the knot.  ”And you’ve got it knotted all wrong, you stupid idiot.”

“Don’t call me a stupid idiot,” Blaine snaps at him, but he’s grinning because Jesse has untied the tie and is now lining it up properly under the collar of his shirt, gently tying it in the proper knot.

“All fixed,” Jesse decides, turning around and facing the stares that greet him.  He just laughs, reaches behind himself for Blaine’s hand, then pulls him along back to the table he’d just vacated.

“Jesse, what are you doing?” Blaine asks him, all but cowering behind him as they make their way along the table.

“Eating lunch with my boyfriend,” Jesse tells him, and the pair of them sit down next to each other in an empty space along the Slytherin table.  ”Because, really, have you seen the state you’re in?  You really could do with some food.”  He pushes a plate towards Blaine and fills it for him, ignoring the fact that people are still staring.

“When will they stop looking?” Blaine asks him out of the side of his mouth.

“Probably when we answer the question they all know the answer to,” Jesse guesses, so he grabs his own tie again and pulls Blaine in, kissing him a little crookedly because Blaine hadn’t been prepared and hadn’t angled his face to meet him.  He stiffens at first, too, because apparently he hadn’t expected Jesse to kiss him in front of the entire school, but then he relaxes and leans in, tilting his head a little to meet Jesse halfway.  It’s a very short kiss and it’s by far from anything spectacular, but they’re both grinning stupidly when they break apart.

“Now eat,” Jesse orders, grabbing another sandwich for himself.  ”I know for a fact that tests make you hungry.”  He scoots closer, his free hand coming to rest on Blaine’s thigh under the table.  ”Besides, we can’t have you thinking about food and not about me once we go back to my dorm and let the whole of Slytherin house know how we got to look like this.”

Blaine chokes.  He coughs twice, then swallows, and looks over at Jesse, meeting the smirk with one of his own.  Then he says, “And what about Hufflepuff house?  It’s only fair that they know, too.”


End file.
